


Red and Blue don't always make Purple

by TheIfInLife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Niall, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Niall's mate gets pregnant, Omega Louis, Omega Zayn, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Soul Bond, a very very small mention of mpreg, larry children mentioned, louis cries a lot, the ending is freaking cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIfInLife/pseuds/TheIfInLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has to leave London for a business trip, leaving a very antsy Louis at home to be watched by Niall. Basically Louis runs out and bad things happen and Harry and Louis heal together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red and Blue don't always make Purple

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at A/b/o writing so don't judge me okay? However, feedback is welcome. Thank you for reading!

Soul Bonding really was an amazing thing. Harry and Louis' bond was stronger than ever, three years after the deed was done. They could sense and feel what the other was feeling; sometimes Louis hated that Harry could sense what he was feeling, other times, although he'd never admit it, he was incredibly grateful for it.

XX

One night, in late July, Harry was in Cheshire. Regretfully, he had to leave his omega behind, back at their shared flat in London.

"No going out while I'm three hours and nineteen minutes away from you." Harry had said on the day he left. "I won't be able to protect you." He'd added when Louis gave him that sassy look he loved. "Niall's coming over in a bit to keep you company so you won't be here alone." He'd said before he rushed out the door with a thousand 'I love you's' and a bone crushing good bye kiss.

"Hey," Louis had answered the door glumly when Niall got there just a few minutes after Harry had departed.

"Don't be sad, he'll be back by the time you wake up tomorrow." Niall said as he entered their home.

"I know." Louis frowned. "It's not entirely that."

"What is it then?" He asked, making himself at home, laying across the couch. Sighing in defeat, Louis sat criss cross on their huge recliner next to the couch.

"I don't know...it's just...I'm 22 years old, I don't need a babysitter."

"Lou-" Niall had started, but Louis was quick to jump in.

"Not that you're not my favorite beta in the whole world but-"

"I'm just here to keep you company, Lou, I promise. Harry doesn't want you to get lonely."

Louis hmfed and decided to let it go. Like I couldn't just go to a friend's house myself if I got lonely, Louis thought to himself. They all knew what this was. Even still, Louis knew that Harry loved him and was trying his best, so Louis dealt with it.

After a few hours of movies and countless rounds of FIFA, Louis was getting restless.

"Niall," He complained, "Let's go out, I'm bored."

"Uh, nah, we better not." Niall said, turning back to the telly.

"C'mon, we could go get a pint, have a guys night, or you could invite Katherine and all three of us could go drinking-"

"We really shouldn't mate," He stammered, trying to rack his brain for ideas to keep Louis entertained and safe in his house.

"You've never turned down a drink before, don't start now. C'mon Niall." Louis pushed, getting more antsy as the seconds ticked by.

"I'm sure there's something here we could drink." He offered.

"Yeah but I want to go out."

"We can't go out, Louis. Harry specifically said-"

"Fine!" Louis snapped. "If I can't go out and have a few measley drinks, then I'm just going to get shitfaced here." He stomped off to the kitchen, pulling out the vodka, uncapping it instantly.

Mid-swig, Louis' phone vibrated in his pocket. He set down the bottle, shivering slightly at the bitter taste of the vodka on his tongue.

"Hello?" He said into his phone.

"Hey baby, just checking in. How are things going?" Louis internally groaned; Harry probably sensed that he was angry. Although his heart did flutter at the tone of concern in his mate's tone.

"Yeah they're going fine. I'm just bored. I wanna go out but a certain Alpha isn't allowing it." As much as he wanted to convey his annoyance to the situation, the only emotion that was detectable in his voice was fondness.

Harry chuckled lightly, "I'm sorry, I just don't want anything to happen to you when I'm not there to help you."

"You know, I've been places without you before. Plus we're mated, no one is gonna mess with me."

"Except the ones who like a challenge." He retorted in a tone that sent shivers down Louis' spine. "Plus your heat's due soon so-"

"In two weeks. And you let Niall be here." He whined pathetically.

"Yes but, first and foremost, Niall is a beta. Secondly, he's mated with Katherine. And he's my best friend, he's the only one I trust besides myself to protect you with his life. Please just don't fight me on this."

"Okay." Louis sighed, the omega in him that strives to please his mate coming out. "M'sorry. I'm just antsy."

"I know baby. I will take you out when I get home." He takes a moment, voice dropping a few octaves as Louis takes another large gulp of alcohol. "Take you to your favorite club, let you grind on me until you're so wet it soaks through your pants."

"Harry," Louis whimpered. "Stop, Niall's here."

"Sorry." He said not sounding it at all. "Alright, I'm gonna go, I'll call you after I get to mum's."

"Okay." Louis said, hoping that all went well with the thing he was doing with his job, some super important meeting or something.

"Hey Lou?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you. Miss you too."

"I love you too and miss you like crazy." Louis whispered, so in love with Harry that sometimes it literally took his breath. He smiled to himself as they hung up and went out into the living room, joining Niall happily.

"You okay now?" Niall asked tentatively.

"Yup." Louis said, taking another drink, his stomach on fire, but his body was loosening up by the minute. "Want a drink?"

Niall only took about three swigs, while Louis on the other hand was piss drunk by the time Harry called again.

"Hey baby!" Louis answered cheerfully. "You're the best you know. Have I ever told you that I love your tattoos and I love you. We played FIFA Harry and I beat that little Irish fucker-"

"Hey!" NIall exclaimed.

"Well...that's good." Harry laughed. "Can I talk to Niall for a second please?"

"Mhm!" Louis handed the phone to Niall as he went back to doing stupid things.

"I'm sorry that this's happened, I wish I could've just taken him with me. He always gets moody and a bit testy before a heat." Harry told Niall.

"It's all good mate. I love hanging out with him anyway, he's hilarious when he's drunk. Although he keeps talking about your sex life which was TM freaking I."

"Speaking of drinking, you might want to put away the alcohol cause he doesn't really know his limit and if he starts throwing up, he'll get really emotional and cry until I get home. And I don't him to be upset."

"Gotcha, no more alcohol. Well, I'm about to go, I've gotta piss like a racehorse."

"Alright. Take care of my baby."

"Will do. Here he is." Niall handed the phone back to Louis before heading up the stairs to the bathroom.

"Now I can't even drink?" Louis raged into his phone. His drunk mind wasn't letting him think clearly. "I aym 22 years old young Harold, I can mayke mah own duhsizuns." He slurred, heading for the front door. "Ima go for a walk cuz I'm nah your slave."

"Louis-" Louis hung up before Harry could use his Alpha voice on him.

Louis knew that Niall'd be coming after him soon so he walked fast, starting to sweat in the July hear. Even this late at night, the hear was sweltering. Through the heat, he rounded a corner, stumbling slightly. Louis could see a dark alley way up ahead and knew he should be getting home, this was too sketchy. As he turned around, he was greeted with the sight of a 6'7 with yellow eyes glowing in the dark.

"And just where do you think you're going? Pretty little omega like you."

XX

Back at the Styles-Tomlinson home, NIall in the midst of a piss when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He finished his piss and washed up his hands before answering.

"Ello?"

"Niall! Jesus fuck, Louis left. While I was on the phone with him, he left. Please hurry, he could get hurt-"

"Shit, alright, don't worry, I'll get him and everything will be fine-" Niall said, rushing down the stairs and out the door.

XX

"I'm going home to my mate!" Louis said, a bit too sassy for this Alpha's liking.

"You think you can talk to me like that, bitch? Looks like I'll have to put you back in your place. Teach you a lesson." He grabbed Louis and flung him effortlessly over his shoulder.

"Stop! Let me go! HELP!!" Louis kicked and screamed until the man told him in his Alpha voice to 'stop you piece of shit' and Louis regretfully submitted. And that's when the panic set in.

XX

Niall was full on sprinting, wondering where Louis could have gone. He wasn't truly freaking out until he heard it; a scream for help, in the opposite direction that he'd been running.

Harry was pacing his mum's kitchen, biting at the skin of his finger when he felt it. Louis was scared, no fuck, Louis was panicking.

"Harry," His mother's voice took on a soothing tone. "I'm sure Niall'll find him, it'll all be alright honey-"

A sob burst from his lips when he felt the dread Louis felt, the helplessness. Something terrible was happening. "Mum I'm going home. Something bad is happening to Louis, I've gotta go to my boy. Try-try and protect him." Tears were streaming down his face, knowing a lot can happen in the 3 hours and 19 minutes it'll take him to get to Louis.

XX

The Alpha dumped Louis to the ground behind a dumpster in the alley. Louis was shaking violently, shoulder aching from the drop, but nonetheless, he got up, trying to make a run for it. The Alpha merely laughed as he pulled Louis back and bent him over the dumpster.

"Please, I have a mate, d-don't do this-"

"Shut the fuck up." He seethed. And that's when Louis started crying. "I know you want this, all you omegas are good for." He said, ripping Louis' jeans and boxers in one go, exposing his bum to the hot July night.

"No!" Louis screamed. The man simply shoved Louis' face into the lid of the dumpster, causing Louis to cry out in pain. "Harry," Louis whimpered, wishing his Alpha would come and save him.

"S'that your Alpha's name? Harry? Where's Harry now, hm?" He said, spreading Louis' bum cheeks and thrusting in, no prep, no lube, nothing.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Louis screamed bloody murder. The pain was so intense he blacked out for a second.

"HEY." An Alpha voice roared, causing Louis to cower and cry some more as he heard footsteps coming toward them.

"Back off man, this one's mine." The Alpha that was thrusting into him said.

Without replying, the new Alpha threw the man off of Louis. As the new Alpha was beating the other Alpha up, Louis shakily pulled his pants up, trying to adjust his shirt to cover the rip.

Louis looked up to see the new Alpha taking a step toward him; Louis instantly panicked. Not again, please God, please.

Seeing Louis' panic, the Alpha put his hands up in surrender, "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm mated, my name's Liam, my mate Zayn is around the corner. I'm here to help."

He didn't know why, but Louis trusted this man. He followed Liam out of the alley to find that another omega was waiting around the corner, just as Liam had said.

"LOUIS!" He saw Niall running towards them, tears streaming down his face. He slammed into Louis with such force that it nearly took the shaky omega down. Luckily Liam and Zayn both caught them before they could fall.

"You're mated to a beta?" The omega asked incredulously.

"No, he's my friend. My mate's out of town." Louis replied sadly.

"Well let us walk you home to make sure no one else hurts you." Liam said, the other three staying close as he began walking.

"Oh god, who hurt you? Was it him?" Niall whispered to Louis.

"No, I'm fine." Louis told him, definitely not ready to talk about what had just happened.

They walked the rest of the way home in silence. The other couple bid the two goodbye with a hug, which Niall thought was odd but Louis thanked them both before heading inside and going straight to the shower.

Niall didn't fail to notice the rip in the back of Louis' jeans. As soon as he saw it, he burst into tears. Harry burst through the doors 2 hours later.

"Harry! I'm so sorry, I just went for a piss and-"

"Where is he?" The Alpha demanded, causing the beta to shrink back and stammer.

"U-upstairs. H-harry?"

"What?" Harry snapped.

"He won't talk, won't say what happened but um the back of his jeans were ripped. I'm so fucking sorry-" Niall was crying but Harry had already took off, needing to see his omega.

He entered the room to see the already small boy folded in on himself, back facing Harry.

"Baby," He whispered as his heart broke. Louis didn't stir, probably asleep, Harry figured. He padded over to the bed and situated himself behind Louis before wrapping an arm around him.

"No!" Louis instantly woke, heart racing as an Alpha touched him.

"It's okay Louis, it's just me." Harry soothed. Harry could see Louis' body struggling, not sure whether to lean into the touch or back away. "What happened Lou?"

Louis whimpered, still not entirely comfortable in the presence of an Alpha. It broke his heart because Harry was his Alpha, his mate. He'd never been like this around Harry.

Harry could feel it too, he didn't know what to do to make Louis remember that he loved him. "Look at me," Harry said softly, venturing to play with the bit of hair that he could see. "C'mon baby, please just look at me."

Louis sighed, not really wanting to do this. He knew Harry was going to freak when he saw the bruise on his face. "Harry," He said weakly.

"Please." Harry's voice cracked and so did Louis.

Carefully, as to not hurt his aching bum or bruised body, he turned to face Harry, barely brave enough to keep his eyes open. The gasp that left Harry's lips was so full of hurt that it hurt Louis to hear. And then he felt Harry's feelings of guilt was over him. Harry felt like this was his fault.

"Who did this to you?" The Alpha growled, absolute rage ripping through him.

"I don't know but it's okay, don't worry, I'm fine-" Louis shook as the Alpha got angry.

"You aren't fine. Tell me what happened."

"I c-can't." Louis stammered, just wanting to forget that any of it happened.

"Yes you can!" The Alpha roared, causing Louis to shrink away from him and start crying.

"D-don't be mad Harry, I'm s-s-sorry." The omega cried brokenly.

"Baby," Harry instantly softened, wanting to punch himself for scaring his mate. "Why do you feel like you can't tell me what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it, please don't make me talk about it."

Harry was on the verge of tears. Louis had always been an open book, to the point where he was almost too open. He'd sass anyone and everyone, that's just how he was. But Harry had to know at least the general idea of what happened. 

"Louis, I've gotta know at least a bit of what happened. I'm going to help you okay? Just, just say yes or no, alright?"

Louis dropped his eyes from Harry's. But he felt the heartbreak and fierce worry rolling off of Harry and he knew if the roles were reversed he'd be the same way. "O-okay."

"So," Harry began. "Someone you don't know, they came up to you?"

"Yes," Louis squeaked, those yellow eyes burning into his brain.

Harry breathed deeply, trying not to let his absolute fury for this Alpha get the best of him, it'd only scare Louis. "Okay," God, this was all his fault. "So this unknown Alpha...he uh, caused all of these bruises?"

"Yes." Louis whimpered, eye's still trained on anything but Harry.

Harry swallowed thickly, afraid to ask the next question. "Niall said," Harry had to stop for a second and collect himself. "Niall said that the back of your jeans were ripped. Did...did he...?" He couldn't even formulate the words.

Louis froze. He couldn't talk even if he'd wanted to. All that was flashing through his mind was being roughly bent over the dumpster and pain.

"Just.." Harry could feel Louis' fear. "Yes or no, Louis." Louis nodded weakly. "Fuck." Harry whispered, tears rushing out uncontrollably. "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you."

"It's my fault." Louis whispered. "I should've listened to you."

"No," Harry said a bit too fiercely. "This was not your fault. Never your fault. Do you understand?" He asked desperately.

Even though he didn't necessarily believe it, he nodded.

"Louis," Harry began cautiously. "Can I see?"

Louis stared, confused. "See what?"

"Your body. I wanna see the bruises and if you're okay...down there."

"I don't know, I-I'm not-"

"Babe," Harry croaked, breaking at Louis' hesitancy. "I'm not going to hurt you. I would never. Please, you know you can trust me."

Now Louis was struggling. He'd always trusted Harry, even before they really knew each other, he always felt he could trust him. And Harry's seen him naked, he'd been exposed more times than he'd been clothed around Harry. It's just. He was scared. Of what, Louis didn't know. He knew Harry wouldn't hurt him but, he was still scared. Eventually though, the omega in him wanted to please his mate. So he mumbled, "Okay."

Louis laid on his back, shirt already off. He'd decided not to put one on when it hurt horribly to take his shirt off before he got in the shower. The shoulder he'd been dropped on wouldn't allow for a shirt. All Louis had on were the basketball shorts that Harry wore to the gym when he worked out. They were extremely big on his tiny body so Harry slipped them off with ease.

Harry looked at his mate's naked body through the tears that blurred his vision. As far as bruises, there was one on his eye (the thought of someone punching his Louis in the face made Harry want to murder), his right shoulder looked pretty banged up, and Harry felt his heart sink when he saw the nasty bruises on Louis' hips.

He ran his hands over Louis' skin (obviously avoiding the bruises), glad to feel some relief and comfort coming from his mate. He leaned over Louis' body, pressing his full lips to Louis' thin ones. "I'm gonna look down there now, okay?" He kissed Louis' neck and Louis seized with fear.

"Don't. We can't. I can't." He stumbled over his words.

"It's okay that's not what I was doing. I was trying to comfort you a bit, but if that makes it worse, I won't."

"Please, just look and get it over with."

"Okay." He came up-level with Louis for just a second, hoping Louis knew that he could trust him. When it felt like Louis'd calmed just a bit, he moved down Louis' body, spreading his legs just so and squeezing his knee to comfort him. And then came the hard part. For Louis and Harry.

With shaky hands, Harry reached out and grasped Louis' bum cheeks and Harry'd never been more scared in his life. Not when Louis and Harry lost their virginity together, not when he fought that other Alpha twice his size, not even when they'd had their hugest fight they'd ever had and Louis walked out the door, leaving Harry wondering if he'd ever see him again. Not even then.

But he had to make sure his mate was okay. So he took a deep breath, spreading Louis' cheeks, letting out a little sob when Louis tensed up and winced. His world absolutely shattered. Louis' entire rim was red and swollen but the left side of his rim had dried blood around it.

Quickly, he let go and crawled back up, hugging Louis tight as he could without hurting him. "Louis, we need to take you to a doctor-"

"No." The way Louis said this, Harry knew tears weren't far off.

"You were bleeding-" Harry explained gently.

"I know but I got it to stop by myself. I don't need to go to the doctors-"

"Yes you do-"

"Please," Louis said, eyes closing as a few tears escaped. "Just let me sleep."

"Okay." Harry caved, seeing exhaustion clear on his omega's face. "Go to sleep baby. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Louis murmured, turning so he was more comfortable. Harry stayed with Louis until he fell asleep. 

He got out of bed, gently covering Louis up before going downstairs to see if Niall was still there. If the loud sobs were any indication, the Irish lad was still sitting on their couch.

"Niall," He said, going to comfort the beta. Niall flinched as Harry put an arm around him. He looked up at Harry, eyes so bloodshot,his blue eyes stood out even more.

"I understand if you beat me up or fuck even kill me. I deserve it."

"What? No!" Harry's heart ached at the thought of it.

"Why not? I was supposed to take care of Louis and then, then that happens. Any Alpha would kill me for that. Or at the very least, stop talking to me."

"Well I'm not a normal Alpha. I've known you for my entire life, you're basically my little brother. I don't ever imagine my life without you in it." Niall wiped at his swollen eyes, nodding. "You know this isn't your fault right?"

Niall didn't say a word.

"Niall, it was that other Alpha's fault. Louis should be able to fucking go outside without someone fucking assaulting him."

"That's true." Niall nodded. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Harry asked,

"So what actually happened?"

"Um," He cleared his throat, willing himself to not cry anymore. "I went up to have a wee, I got a call from you, ran outside, heard a s-scream for help, I was running in the wrong damn direction-FUCK if I'd just went the other way-" He took a breath to calm himself before continuing. "By the time I got to him, he was walking out of the alley a couple of blocks over behind that pub, with some Alpha-" Harry growled throatily at that. "Not the one who...he actually stopped the other Alpha I think. His omega was there too, didn't catch his name, but the Alpha's name was Liam-"

"Wait, Liam Payne? The bartender of that pub?"

"Holy shit! Yeah that was him! I knew he looked kind of familiar! Wonder why Louis didn't recognize him."

"Because Louis gets so shitfaced when he goes there, he barely remembers his own name. Anyways, what happened next?"

"They walked us home and Louis wouldn't talk to me, he just went up, showered, and went to bed. Is he okay? Does he hate me?"

"No. No one here hates you. It. Wasn't. Your. Fault. Okay?"

He nodded. "Well, Katherine is here to pick me up. Um, bye Harry and I'm so-"

"Don't even say it. Bye Nialler. Love you bro." Niall nodded and stepped out of the Styles-Tomlinson home, running to seek comfort from his mate.

It wasn't Niall's fault, that much Harry knew for certain. He also knew it wasn't Louis' fault. Harry knew who's fault it was. It was his own.

XX

\----2 WEEKS LATER----

Louis was marginally better, emotionally. He'd always been known as the one who can bounce back from anything. Even still, his smile didn't quite reach his eyes and he had a distrust for all Alphas that weren't his mate.

Although he was worried for Louis' emotional health, that's not what scared Harry most. What scared him the most was that Louis' heat hadn't come.

Louis still refused to go to the doctor. Harry had been talking to his mum, a nurse, (he knew Louis'd probably be upset if he knew, but Harry just couldn't sit idly by) about what to do and she said that his heat not coming could mean several things- the two most common being disease ("quite possibly an STI") or. Pregnancy.

"Louis!" Harry called, about to be sick.

"Yeah?" He entered the room, looking panicked at Harry's tone.

"Look, I know you don't really want to talk about this but-" Groan from Louis. "Did the Alpha-did he knot you?"

"No, Harry, he didn't now can I just-"

"Oh thank the lord." Harry knew it was highly unlikely to get pregnant from precome, especially for a male omega. "Still though..." He said as the thought of there being a shred of a chance of that and diseases.

"Harry, what are you on about?" Louis asked cautiously.

"Your heat never came. We need to see a doctor now-"

"It's probably just late-"

"No, we're seeing a doctor-"

"Harry-"

"Louis. We are seeing a doctor right now. Please don't make me use the voice, I need to know you're okay."

So there they were. Sitting in a doctor's office, Louis whimpering and trying not to cry. Harry felt bad for making him do this, but he had to. Harry relaxed some when Louis relaxed at the smell of another omega entering the room, talking nicely to them.

"So what brings you boys in this morning?" Dr. Lee asked. Louis immediately looked to Harry with scared, pleading eyes.

"Um, m-my mate- he was sexually assaulted a couple of weeks ago, and his heat was due today."

"You should've come in immediately, you could have internal bleeding, so we'll need to run a scan to check your anal cavity. We'll also do some blood work, check for pregnancy and STI's or other infections. We'll also need to examine your rectum to check for tearing and such."

Louis was scared, Harry could feel it. Not so much during the scan, but during the part that involved needles and he was absolutely petrified when he had to take off his bottoms and place his feet in the stirrups and wait for the nurse and Dr. Lee to come back and examine the most private part of him.

"You're okay." Harry whispered to him as they began working down there, leaning his body over him so he wouldn't see anything but his mate. "I'm right here, Louis. Right here. Forever. You'll be okay."

"Well," Dr. Lee said, removing her latex gloves. "Why don't you get dressed and I'll go grab all of your results and we'll talk okay?"

Louis nodded and did as the doctor said, without saying a word. He'd just settled himself comfortably back on the bed when the Dr. knocked.

"Yeah." Harry called.

She opened the door smiling. "I come baring good news boys! No pregnancy, and no STI's. No internal bleeding or trouble in the anal cavity. You're extremely lucky that the only thing that appears to need medical attention is your rectum. It's a bit infected but I already have a prescription up at the front desk ready for you to take to a pharmacy for some ointment. Should clear that right up, in as little as two days, as long as you keep reapplying, especially after bowel movements and showers."

"And um, his heat?" Harry asked.

"Since he's not pregnant and doesn't have any type of serious infection, and his anal cavity isn't ruptured, it's probably due to his recent traumatic sexual experience. He could go into heat at any time or he could not have a heat until he feels comfortable with sex again."

"And, um h-how do I get comfortable with sex again?" Louis asked, speaking for the first time since they'd gotten there.

"Well that's not really my area of profession, I've left some pamphlets for counseling at the front desk with your prescription. But, I can say that when a friend of mine went through a similar experience, what helped her was to just talk about it. Be it with your mate, a friend, or a therapist."

"Thanks." He muttered, not feeling much better.

"Also, I know it's not really my place but I just want to say that it will get better. My friend I was telling you about, her and her mate got through it and now she has two beautiful children." 

Louis' smile grew as he thought of him and Harry having beautiful children of their own. Yeah they'd get past this. They had to.

As they left the doctors office, Harry didn't fail to notice the framed photo on her desk, featuring Dr. Lee, a clearly Alpha man and two beautiful children wrapped in their arms.

XX

Harry was pulling his hair out with worry. It'd been a month. A month since his heat was due and it still hasn't come. He'd tried to tell Louis that he can talk about what happened that night but Louis still didn't want to talk about it. Harry didn't know what else to do.

They were sitting in the living room watching a Disney movie when the doorbell rang. Instantly, Louis froze. What if the man had followed him home and was now here to hurt him again? a new sense of panic set in-Louis'd never thought about that. And that alley was only a a couple blocks away-

"Lou, it's okay." Harry soothed, feeling Louis' instant panic. "I'm here to protect you." As Harry felt Louis calm, he went to answer the door. "Niall?" The surprise was evident in his voice. He hadn't seen the beta since that night. They'd texted a few times but he'd been keeping his distance. "Come in!"

The two hugged before stepping into the living room and closing the door behind them. Niall'd taken maybe two steps in before he was on the ground with a Louis on top of him.

"NIALLER!" He positively yelled, causing all three of them to burst into fits of laughter.

There he is Harry thought That's the Louis I fell in love with. The Louis I knew before some Alpha came and hurt him. He had to stop thinking those thoughts. Stay positive.

"Hey guys, sorry I haven't been around much...but I've got some news." He said brightly.

"Do tell!" Louis chirped.

"Katherine's pregnant."

Louis outright squealed. "Yay!!" He'd just let Niall get up off of the ground and he'd already tackled him back down.

"Lou let the man get up." Harry chuckled.

"Sorry," He pouted, "Just happy for you, mate! So a daddy huh?"

"Yup, we're so excited for our little baby girl or boy. And uh, I wanted to ask you if maybe you wanted to be the baby's godfathers?"

"YES!" Louis squealed again. "Oh that would be such an honor!"

"Yeah mate, we'd love to." Harry pat him on the back. "Have you thought of any names yet?"

"Katherine likes Harper Jayde Horan if it's a girl and I was thinking Tyler James Horan for a boy. Nothing's set in stone though."

"I'm so happy for ya, Nialler." Harry said, rubbing up and down Louis' arms.

"Yeah, well I've gotta go, Katherine's out in the car waiting with her mum. She would've come in but she's not feeling so well-"

"Oh yeah, you better get to your girl. Take care of mamma." Louis said, leaning into Harry's touch, sighing happily.

"Bye boys, see ya soon!" He scrambled out the door.

Louis turned to face Harry, arms wrapping around Harry's neck. "I love you." He sighed, leaning up to kiss him.

"I love you too." Harry could feel it, Louis was so close to opening up to him. It was on the tip of his tongue. Even if soul bonding didn't exist, it was written all over Louis' face when he pulled away from the kiss.

"'M tired. Let's go up to bed." Louis pulled away and headed up without waiting for Harry.

There Harry laid, unable to sleep. He could feel waves of distress rolling off of Louis. Things always got bad when Louis was asleep, Harry knew that his dreams weren't pleasant. But tonight, it was worse. Much worse. Usually, it'd only last 20 minutes or so and then it'd go away. And he still looked peaceful in his sleep.

But Louis was rolling around, unable to stay still for more than 5 seconds. Harry was worried about him, especially when he started whimpering.

"Babe," Harry whispered into the darkness, very lightly shaking Louis.

Louis didn't hear a thing. His fists balled up, movements becoming harsher. And then he straight up started bawling.

"Louis," Harry pulled Louis into his arms as the boy woke up.

"Harry," Louis whimpered again, holding tightly to Harry as he was being rocked back and forth by his Alpha. And it was like a dam broke, Louis finally let the sobs out that he'd been holding back, sure he'd had a few cry's here and there but he never let on to how truly not okay he was. But Harry knew. He always knew.

Harry held his omega tight through every single tear. And it was a good 30 minutes before Louis' sobbed reduced to a quiet sniffle.

"I hate this." Louis croaked into Harry's chest. Harry wasn't sure what to say so he just remained quiet. "I hate being an omega. I mean that guy, he just-just walked up to me and just talked to me like he was the king of the world. And I just had to give him an attitude and piss him off." He shook his head at his out stupidity. "And then he just threw me over his shoulder like I was some doll of his and used his Alpha voice on me so I'd stop screaming."

Harry was immensely glad that Louis was finally opening up to him, but hearing this hurt him to his core. He should've been there, should've protected his omega and fucking murdered that other Alpha.

"And then he just dropped me on the ground and I tried to run, I did. But, he straight up laughed at me," Louis' voice cracked, but he had to keep going, to finally get this off of his chest. "And then he slammed my face down onto the dumpster, which is where the bruise on my eye came from. And then he just ripped my jeans and...it hurt so bad, he didn't like, there was no prep or anything. I blacked out for a second. But luckily it only lasted a few seconds because another Alpha-"

"Liam." Harry said quietly.

"Wait, how do you know who it was?"

"Niall told me. He's the bartender of the pub right there."

"Oh my god." Louis said, a wave of embarrassment crashing over him.

"It's alright," Harry cooed, pulling Louis in tight. He felt Louis sigh.

"I know, it's just...I'm sorry Harry." Louis' voice wobbled as if he were close to tears again.

"For what, love?"

"For not listening to you. I should've listened to my Alpha. And now we're here and you're constantly worrying about me, feeling so guilty, I can see how much this kills you. And that kills me and god, we haven't fucked in almost two months and it's my job to please you and I'm a horrible mate-"

"Okay, no more of that." Harry said firmly. "You're the best mate any Alpha could ask for and the fact that you chose me-it baffles me. And just because you're my omega doesn't mean you have to do everything I say or that you owe me sex or anything like that. You're my Louis and I love you okay?"

"I love you too." Louis sighed, finally feeling at peace. But there was just one thing left that he had to say. "Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Just because you're my Alpha doesn't mean you should kill yourself with guilt because you were out of town when this happened." Louis tried to phrase it in a way that wouldn't hurt Harry any further.

But the words didn't hurt Harry at all. He wanted to protest, sure. But it touched his heart that through all of this, Louis was worried for and trying to comfort Harry. "Well," Harry sighed. "We both have some forgiving to do huh? Forgiving ourselves that is."

"Yeah," Louis agreed, snuggling into Harry, preparing for a restful sleep. "We'll get there though. Together."

XX

It was three weeks after they finally talked when Harry woke with a start. He could feel that something was up with Louis and he desperately hoped that it wasn't another bad dream. But just one sniff of the air and Harry knew Louis' heat had finally come.

He wanted to just breathe in his mate's sent, but it'd been a long time since he smelled his mate in an aroused state, let alone in heat. His pajama pants were already becoming painfully tight. But. He and Louis had never talked about this. Was he ready to have sex again? Did he want Harry to leave during his heat so that he could just use his toys and not be around an Alpha? But what if he thought that Harry didn't want him anymore because of what happened? Shit. Harry thought. He needed to wake Louis up before Louis gets so turned on that he'd make a choice that he wouldn't normally had he not been in heat.

Harry reached out and shook Louis, heart racing when Louis moaned just from the touch of his mate. "Louis, sweetheart, wake up."

Louis groaned and opened his eyes with a, "Fuck," He looked over at Harry with lust blown eyes. "I'm in heat." Even through the arousal, Harry could see a glint of nervousness.

"Yes you are darling." Harry said, sweeping his hand comfortingly through Louis' fringe, although that's nowhere near where he wanted Harry's fingers at the moment. "What do you want me to do? I can go if you're not comfortable-"

"No!" Louis nearly yelled. "Don't go. Ever. Just...stay. I want you." He could feel his bottoms drenched in slick already, hole clenching in need of Harry's knot.

"Are you sure cause-"

"Harry please shut up and fuck me." Louis whined.

"Okay." Harry caved. He reached out to touch Louis' bare chest, hand trailing down before reaching his waistband though, Louis' hand stopped his.

"Just," Louis exuded nervousness. "Just go slow and ... don't hurt me."

"Never." Harry promised.

Usually when he went into heat, and especially when Harry went into rut (which was another thing they needed to talk about before it came next month), Harry was aggressive, nearly ripping their clothes off. This time though, Harry gently removed each article of clothing until they were both naked.

Louis was whimpering and squirming around on the bed, cock constantly dripping precome, hole producing so much slick, there was a very large wet spot under Louis on the bed.

"Holy shit." Harry breathed. It was like Louis' heat was twice as strong as it'd ever been. He'd never been quite this whimpery and sensitive and he was producing so much slick, it baffled Harry.

"Harry, Harry, Harry," Louis whined. "Touch me. Suck me. Fuck me. Please. Anything. Everything."

"Shh, baby, I've got you." Harry said, kissing Louis' temple, hand taking hold of his cock and stroking.

"Hgnnnh." Louis moaned. "Harry, I'm g-"

Harry managed five solid strokes before Louis released thick ropes of white onto Harry's hand and his own stomach. He removed his hand, licking all of the come off before doing the same for Louis' stomach.

"Babe," Louis moaned at the sight, more slick making it's way out of him. Even after just coming, his dick was hard as a rock.

Sitting back on his knees, Harry watched Louis intently as he spread his legs for him. Louis didn't show any sign of nerves, he was thrusting his hips in the air, begging to be knotted. Nervous hands slid down Louis' thighs, right to his bum that was drenched in slick, getting Harry's hands all slicked up from the gentle grasp they had on Louis' bum.

"Are you sure, Lou?" Harry had to ask one last time.

"Yes, yes, yes," Louis chanted, wriggling down into Harry's touch. "In. Knot. Now."

Chuckling at how cute Louis was when he was in heat, Harry spread his cheeks, feeling a rush of happiness when his hole wasn't swollen or bleeding as he remembered it last. The only evidence of that night was the small scar on the left side of Louis' rim. Harry literally watched as another wave of arousal passed through Louis, watching as more slick was pushed from his beautiful body.

"God, Harry, please, please, need you." Louis sounded close to tears and it was that that motivated Harry to get this show on the road.

One finger delicately traced Louis' rim, even through all the fogginess of the arousal they both felt, Harry knew he had to take this slow, just as his baby had said. Louis was in agony. He'd never experienced a heat like this one. Sure, his body was on fire with the need to get knotted by an Alpha as always when he was in heat but now it was as if his body knew just how much he needed to do this with Harry, his mate. Like his body knew how much he needed his Alpha, the man who's soul had bonded with his, to show him that he loved Louis and to assure him that he will be okay. Louis will be okay.

He almost convulsed when Harry finally pushed his index finger into Louis. Harry nearly pulled out his finger, afraid that he'd hurt Louis somehow. That is, until Louis let out a stream of,

"Hmmm, yeah, yeah, feels good, feels good Harry." He'd always been a loud one in bed, especially during his heat.

Harry took his eyes off of where his finger was moving inside Louis, to his face, and he nearly popped his knot right there. His mate really was breath taking; his forehead was sweaty, matting his fringe to it, blue eyes peaking out, burning with arousal. The blush that was creeping up his tan skin had Harry going weak. He couldn't decide where to look-

"Harry," Louis whined in a way that Harry knew that he was trying to get his attention, not simply a moan of his name.

"Yes baby?" Harry asked, making eye contact as his finger continued moving.

"More. More, everything." Louis couldn't from a complete sentence even if he tried.

"It's okay darling, I'm here, I'm gonna take care of you." He said, eyeing the way that Louis' chest was rising and falling rapidly.

Louis nodded, feeling tears at the corners of his eyes, desperation quickly taking hold of him. Fortunately, Harry sensed it, and easily slid two more fingers into Louis. He was producing so much slick, Harry could probably slide in Louis unprepped, but slow, this had to go slow.

It even surprised Louis himself when he came around Harry's fingers without warning. Harry furiously pumped his three fingers in and out of Louis as he rode out his orgasm, revelling in the obnoxiously loud wet slapping sound. Even after a second orgasm, Louis was still fuly hard, never satisfied until he was given an Alpha's cock. And that's exactly what Harry intended to give him.

Carefully, always carefully, Harry removes his fingers, causing a near panic attack in Louis.

"No, no, no. In. Please." Louis' eyes were wild- he literally felt as if he would die if he didn't have something inside of him.

"Louis," Harry soothed, leaning down over his omega's tiny body, bracing himself over him with one hand, the other wrapped around his dick, carefully leading it to Louis' rim, not yet pressing in. "Wanna make you feel better, wanna take all the pain away."

Both boys knew that Harry meant that in more than just a sexual way. And Louis was quickly becoming overwhelmed as was Harry. This moment was not just an Alpha helping his omega through a rough heat; it was Harry taking care of the only man he'd ever loved, the only one he ever let his "Alpha walls" down for. The only one that Harry let be the strong one. Harry and Louis were healing each other.

Harry'd spent the last few months hating himself, hating that unknown Alpha, hating the world. But as he looked down at a teary eyed Louis, pushing in slowly, Louis' wet heat engulfing him, all of that melted away. All he could feel was the relief that was coming off of Louis in waves. Relief that he'd finally gotten an Alpha cock inside of him, yes. But more specifically Harry's cock. And he wasn't terrified that he'd get hurt or that he couldn't take it, even Harry's. He never thought he'd enjoy sex ever again, but here in this moment, everything changed.

"I love you." Louis whimpered as Harry bottomed out. He didn't have to say it out loud, Harry knew. Just as Louis knew what Harry's reply'd be, but Louis just couldn't keep it in.

"I love you too." Harry whispered in a soft tone saved only for Louis.

Louis leaned up, shakily pressing his lips to Harry's. He needed Harry to move but he'd ask in a moment, Harry was kissing him like he was trying to suck away all of the pain and for a moment, that was enough.

He didn't need to ask, Harry gently began rocking his hips into Louis, grunting deeply.

"Yes, yes, yes," Louis chanted with every little push and pull of Harry's hips, hole pulsating around his mate.

"So perfect, Louis. My angel." Harry gritted out, eyes rolling back at the pleasure coursing through him. Harry's words set Louis off and he was spurting weakly, the warm come collecting with the drying come on his stomach.

The sound that Harry made as Louis' hole constricted around him, a throaty growl, undeniably Alpha, made Louis whimper. Not as he had in the past few months when Harry acted Alpha, but it was turning him on further, keeping Louis' cock achingly hard.

After that, Harry began thrusting in earnest. Louis was inching up the bed with every hard thrust that Harry gave.

"D-don't stop baby, don't stop ever." Louis moaned loudly, high pitched and delicate.

"Won't Lou, won't ever stop." And again Louis heard the double meaning in this statement and it just pushed him further toward yet another orgasm.

Harry himself could feel an orgasm of his own pending. His knot was beginning to expand at the base of his cock and he had to warn Louis. Maybe he wasn't ready for a knot, or maybe not, but Harry had to make sure. "Close baby," He whined, yes he whined-the things Louis did to him. "In or out-"

"In, always in." Louis retorted.

Harry went harder and deeper, listening to the light squeak of the bed, the sexy slap of skin on skin and best of all, Louis' incoherent mumbling, moaning anything and everything that came across his mind. And it was that, the "Mine." Louis moaned that had Harry's knot fully expanding. With one final thrust, he pushed his knot past Louis' rim and locked them together.

At the feel of finally being knotted by his mate, after being raped and months of fear, Louis came so hard that he nearly blacked out, even if it was completely dry. Harry arranged them to where they were both on their sides, so his worn out mate could get some sleep while his knot went down and Louis'd be ready to go again.

No words were exchanged, but they weren't needed. Even if they couldn't feel everything the other felt; the way Harry wrapped a protective arm around Louis' waist and the way that Louis linked their fingers with the hand on his waist, leaning back into his Alpha said it all.

XX

Even after his heat, Louis wasn't completely fixed. Over time he came to realize that he never would be, but he was okay with that. What happened was bad, yes, but he took it in stride, learned from it and became a better person because of it.

So two years later, when their first son, a tiny, obviously omega baby whom they named Cory James Styles-Tomlinson (they chose James as the middle name as a sort of honor to Niall), was born, Louis and Harry were crazy for this beautiful little thing that came into their lives. 

It was a few weeks later when Niall and Katherine (pregnant with a little girl) brought their son, Tyler, over to see Cory. Their was an instant, undeniable connection between the two, even at their young age.

Louis did everything in his power, as his son grew up, to make sure Cory never went through anything close to what he went through; he was very reluctant to let an Alpha that wasn't Harry around his son. 

When Cory was 12, it was revealed (not surprisingly), that he was an omega, which only heightened Louis' concerns. But it seemed like Tyler, Cory's (very) close best friend did a good job of protecting him when Louis and Harry couldn't. It wasn't at all a surprise that Tyler turned out to be an Alpha. 

And a few years later, when Louis walked in on them snogging, well, he can't say he didn't see it coming. But he knew his son was in good hands.

That night, he went to Harry, holding him close and thanking him for the amazing life they had together. It didn't exactly go how all the fairy tales said it would, but it was perfect. He wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
